The Sensei Challenge
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: Kakashi And Gai are competing to see who can get a girlfriend first. Loser Loses all Dignity. Well here ya go! the final chapter! complete
1. Dignity at stake

The sensei challenge

Ch.1 The not-so-friendly wager.

Kakashi and Gai met at their normal spot and as usual Kakashi was late.

Gai: Isn't he always?

Kakashi: Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old lady cross the street.

Gai: Lying is not youthful!

Kakashi: Did you say something?

Gai: fuming Curse you and your hip ways! Anyway, I have a challenge for you.

Kakashi: What is it today? Rock paper scissors? Laps around the field?

Gai: It is a bet. Who can find a girlfriend first?

Kakashi: Hmm... That doesn't seem very hard.

Gai: If I win you must wear a wedding dress for a full week.

Kakashi: And if I win you have to wear a Speedo for a week.

Gai: Fine! Then it's settled!

They shook on it. Gai stomped off, determined to beat his eternal rival. Kakashi, realizing his manliness was at stake, thought for a moment.

Kakashi: Girl…friend? Hmmm…

END 1


	2. Ack

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Gai: I have a master strategy that will quickly defeat my eternal rival and strip Kakashi of his dignity. The only person I need is…

Gai: TENTEN!

Tenten: Yes, Sensei?

Gai: Now I want an honest and strait answer. No lying to get the best of me.

Will you be my girlfriend?

Tenten: …EWW! No!

Gai: But… My super good looks… and my sparkling personality… and my youthfulness!

Tenten: Umm…

Gai: PLEASE DATE ME!

Ten ten: Eek!

SLAP!

Gai: Owwwww…

Tenten: Sorry sensei, But it's so WRONG!

Neji: I agree…you've hit a whole new level of weird, sensei.

Gai: I Must not give up! My eternal rival cannot humiliate me! I refuse to wear the Speedo!

Tenten and Neji Both fainted at the mere thought of Gai in a Speedo.

Rock Lee: Sensei! I got the books on dating you wanted! You shall not fail, for I ha- Oh no! What happened to Tenten and Neji?

Gai:…

End


	3. No students

Disclaimer: We don't own Anything.

Ch.3

As soon Gai stomped off, Kakashi stood there wondering why he had done this in the first place. He considered backing out, but his dignity would be crushed even MORE.

Kakashi: where do I find a girl? Heh heh, I got it!

An hour later he found Gai reading a book of cheesy pickup lines.

Gai: Have you found someone already? NOOOOO! My eternal rival can't beat me!

Kakashi: This is Sakura. She's a girl and she's my friend. Do I win?

Gai: When I said girlfriend, I meant as in dating.

Kakashi: I see. Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?

Sakura: (blushing) Well...Um... sensei? Ah... I have t-to go to the place...Yeah the place!

Sakura begins running away very fast.

Kakashi: Hm. Back to the drawing board.

Somewhere in the village...

Kakashi: You over there. What's your name?

Blonde girl: Ino.

Kakashi: Would you be my girlfriend?

Ino: That depnds. Did you ask sakura?

Kakashi: Yeah, your point?

Ino: There's no way forehead girl was asked before me!

Kakashi: Listen, I'll pay you ten bucks if you pretend to be my girlfriend.

Ino: Deal.

Later...

Kakashi: See Gai, this is Ino.

Gai: Do you even know her last name?

Kakashi: uuhh... no?

Gai: THAN HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Gai: Grrrr! New rule: no students

Kakashi: That's no fair! You asked one of your students, too!

Ino: Hey, I want my money!

Gai glares at Kakashi as he hands Ino the cash.

Kakashi: heh heh heh...

Gai: Eternal rival, I shall bewilder you! With my silky smooth hair, bright teeth, and great fashion sense no one could resist me!

Gai does a nice guy pose.

Kakashi: Whatever you say, Gai, whatever you say...


	4. In da club!

Thanx for reviewing people! when we started we thought anyone would review

Disclamer we're broke how can we own anything?

_Gai had caluclated a new plan. A plan that would blow his eternal rival into pieces. He was heading to the club to test his new pick up lines._

_In da club..._

Gai: This has to work muhahahahahahaha! recieves many looks

ATTEMPT #1

Gai:aproaches girl excuse me do you have a map because I got lost in your eyes

Girl: hands him a map and walks away

Gai: sweatdrop rejection is minor!

ATTEMPT #2

Gai:What's your name and what's your sign im a virgo

Haku: Ummm I'm a boy

Gai: blushing oh sorry

ATTEMPT #3

Gai: are you a parking ticket because you have fine written all over you

Kurenai: Uhh Gai? What are you talking about?

Gai: Will you be my girlfriend?

Kurenai: no..im with Asuma

Gai: Lose the hero and get with the hero does nice guy pose

Asuma: deathglare What did you say Gai?

Gai: Ummmmm whatever I didn't mean it! runs away for his life

Gai: Exuse me miss...

Girl: You freak! pepper sprays him

Gai: Ahhhhhhhh my eyes! my precious eyes!

After 10 min of exruciating pain...

Gai: Forget the manuels! I'm doing this my way!

Gai: Hello my name is...

Girl:EEEEEEEK A MURDERER D-D-DONT COME NEAR ME I HAVE A G-GUN

Gai: wait i was...

girl shoots gai...

Gai: ahh the burn! i wont cry a man does not cry

Gai limps all the home

END


	5. Hyperactive

Ch.5, Online Dating   
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or E-harmony 

After Kakashi's latest attempt had failed, he didn't want to compete anymore. He would rather wear the wedding dress for a year than go through IT again… 

-Flashback- 

Kakashi: …I could ask my fan girls… 

Kakashi: - with a megaphone from his house- Which one of you would like to be my girlfriend? 

Fan girls: EEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I do! I do! 

Fan1: I love you! I'm your number 1# fan!!! I have your plushie and Your life-sized cardboard cutout! 

Fan2: No way, I'm his number 1# fan! I even bought Icha Icha Paradise for him!

Fan 3: back OFF! Kakashi is ALL MINE!

A massive Battle begins breaking out…   
Kakashi: ...-Sweat drop- Anyone here not rabid? 

-Silence...then more screaming ensues- 

Kakashi: Uh-oh. They're breaking down my door... 

Warning: This scene may be too graphic for certain viewers. So please cover your Children's eyes, take out grandma's hearing aid and turn down the volume.

Our favorite silver hair jounin was TERRIFIED. Girls were trying to huggle and glomp and kiss him and take off his mask or clothes. He did the only thing one can do while being attacked by fan girls...

Kakashi: ...Look over there, it's Itachi. 

Fans: ITACHI!! WE LOVE YOU!!!

And thus kakashi is saved. Poor Itatchi… 

-- -- -- -- T-T

This event had mentally and physically scarred Kakashi for life. So he decided to calm himself down by going to the Ichiraku ramen bar. At the ramen bar... 

Iruka: hey, Kakashi. 

Kakashi: ahh…hello… 

Iruka: what's wrong with you? 

Kakashi: well, I was just mobbed by Rabid Fan  
girls and I need to get a girlfriend or else my dignity and pride will be crushed... FOREVER. 

Iruka: why don't you try online dating? 

Kakashi: Not a bad idea.   
)))))):P

Kakashi finds himself visiting a place we know as e-harmony… 

Kakashi: there all done! 

The profile said:  
Laid back mysterious single ninja Seeking super fly girl to date.   
…

You have 60,023,789 Responses  
Kakashi: WOW.

From prep-girl83: Hey lets like meet at Ichiraku at 7:00 tomorrow. 

The next day...

Kakashi saw the girl and flinched at the sight. She wore TONS of expensive, flashy makeup, a high ponytail hairdo with pink hair dye, and was dressed like a pop star wanabe with blinding shiny things flashing every where to hide her bad figure.

In short, she was HIDEOUS. 

Kakashi: …hey. I'm - 

Girl:HIMYNAMEISKAYLA!AREYOUKAKASHI?HOWAREYOUIMFINEWHATDOYOUDOFORALIVINGIMAVETDOYOULIKEPIEPIEISYUMMYIHATEJELLO   
Kakashi: …How long do I have to put up with this? 

2 hours later 

Kayla: Wheredoyoulivewhatsyournumbercani-   
Kakashi passes her a sheet of paper with a number scribbled on it and leaves quickly. 

afterwards...   
Ring! Ring!

Orochimaru: Do I have to pick it up? It will ruin my new nail polish! Where's Kabuto when you need him?! … … Hello? 

DUM DUM DUM 

End

I feel sorry for Orochimaru. And itatchi,too… 


	6. The Last Straw

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Ch.6 The Last Straw

After Gai had that run in with the gun he had been pacing on crutches. This time he had come up with a FULL PROOF MASTER PLAN, but he needed his beloved student.

Gai: Rock Lee!

Lee: yes Gai sensei?

Gai: I need you to...( whispers)

Lee: (gasp) but Gai sensei that's cheating!

Gai: I know but if my rival wins effort will have another meaning to it!

Lee: I will do it sensei!

Gai: Rock Lee!

Lee: Gai sensei!

The two embrace each other with a sunset in the background.

Tenten: Why am I surrounded by idiots?

Neji: see? that's what I ask myself all the time.

Somewhere else in the village...

Kakashi: Naruto can you help me with something?

Naruto: yes sensei?

Kakashi: can you do your 'special jutsu'?

Naruto: the sexy no jutsu? yeah

Kakashi: well do it

Naruto: what's in it for me?

Kakashi: i'll take you out for ramen

Naruto: YAY! ( transforms)

Kakashi: now to find you some clothes heh heh heh...

Naruto: umm why?

Kakashi: err i'll double your ramen supply

Naruto: whatever (begins drooling)

With Rock Lee and Gai...

Gai: you look great!

Rock Lee was wearing a blonde wig, red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, blush, a frilly purple dress, high heels, and not to mention he was carring a purse.

Rock Lee: umm Sensei I know this is for a good cause but I feel weird...

Gai: ahh crossdressing is another way to be youthful!

Rock Lee: if you say so...

Gai and Kakashi meet in the middle of the forest with their "dates"

Gai: Ha I win!

Kakashi: No I win!

The arguing lasts fo about i don't know nearly an hour until...

Rock Lee: hey you're not a girl!

Naruto: Yeah I am! (transforms back to normal) whoops... Wait a sec you're Rock Lee!!

Naruto: ( walks to Rock Lee and takes off his wig) Ah hah!

Rock Lee and Naruto lunge for each other beating one another to a bloody pulp. That's when Kakashi and Gai Finally notice and stop arguing.

Kakashi: you hypocrite! cheating isn't youthful

Gai: (gasp) how dare you insult my youthfulness! Cheating isn't cool and hip either!!

Silence

Kakashi+Gai: I QUIT!

Gai: ( cheesy music in the background ) Maybe we should be..friends? (extending arms)

Kakashi:... Gai don't even go there. No I won't be your friend, I'm not hugging you and I'm certainly not shaking your hand. I'm taking my punishment like a real man.

END

* * *

Sorry that we haven't updated this fast until now. It is the computer's fault! 1 more chapter left... 


	7. Week of suffering

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Thanks to the people that read and reviewed and the people who jus read!! We was wondering if would anyone would like us to write another story like this one. If you do plz give us ideas.

After Kakashi and Gai both gave up they decided to start their punishment the following week.

At Tsunade's office...

Kakashi: (walks in the office with wedding dress and veil)

Tsunade: (stares) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Asuma: man kakashi i didn't think you were the woman in the relationship (chukles)

Kakashi: shut up

Iruka: soo...who's the lucky guy

Kakashi: LOOK. I'm already humililated enough so would you-

Kurenai: here comes the bride all dressed in white...

Kakashi: (glares) STOP.IT.

Tsunade: (losing air from laughing) This (gasp) is (gasp) priceless!

Gai: (walks in wearing lime green thong)

Tsunade: (abrutly stops laughing and faints)

Kakashi: (twitching) Gai I thought we agreed on speedo no thongs

Gai: I know eternal rival I couldn't find any speedos I normally have some...

Kakashi: ...well why didn't you buy one?

Gai: they didn't have any GREEN speedos. do you think i'd waste money on a non green speedo? I think not!

Kurenai: (shudder) can't you wear something else? even your hidious spandex suits?

Gai: MY SPANDEX ISN'T HIDIOUS! It is very youthful and no i cannot.

Asuma: ...this is disturbing and plus I think the hokage is dead...

Kakashi: i shouldn't have said anything along the lines of swimsuits...anything else would've been better...

Team Gai's training ground...

Gai: Hello youthful students!

Rock lee: sensei! you have changed your outfit! i too shall change my outfit!

Neji: ...

Tenten:... (pales)

Gai: Tenten why do you look so pale on such a youthful morning?

Tenten: t-t-thong...(faints)

Gai:(turns and bends over showing a lot of buttocks) Tenten?

Neji: AHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!! MY PRECIOUS EYES BLEED!!!

Team 7 training grounds...

Sakura: sensei why are you-

Kakashi: I LOST A BET OK?

Naruto:BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sasuke: (smirking against the tree)

Later on kakashi caused something very strange to happen...

Gaara: hehehheh BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! and i thought you were cool!

Gaara: ( sees Gai) OMG aren't you that spandex wearing freak? this is going to be burned into my memory...

At the end of the week of suffering...

Team Gai...

Rock Lee: (wearing lime green thong)

Gai: LEE! you're even more youthful than before! don't you think so Neji?

Neji: (trying to get around with a cane) I don't know! I. CAN'T. SEE.YOU. IDIOT!

Lee: are we going to visit Tenten at the hospital?

Gai: yes of course!

Lee and Gai begin walking away leaving poor neji to stumble around

Team 7...

Naruto: (whispering) hey sasuke sakura. I have an idea...

Sasuke: what?

Naruto: (whispers)

Sasuke: that's crazy. So crazy it might just work...

Sakura: ( taking pictures of kakashi) hehheh...

Kakashi What are you doing?! ( takes camera and opens it)

Kakashi: No film...

Naruto and Sasuke jump out of the bushes with the real camera and begin running for their lives

Kakashi: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU!!!

Naruto: Ha you'll nevah catch me! ( trips over his own feet).. I spoke too soon.. Sasuke go on without me!

Sasuke: hmm.. ok ( continues running)

Naruto: I was being dramatic!

Kakashi just caught up with naruto and we all know what this means...

Kakashi: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!

Naruto is sent flying over the forest...

Meanwhile Sasuke makes it to his mansion...

Sasuke: ( Tripple locks his door and boards up windows) He'll never make it in here...

Sasuke procedes to open his laptop and upload the pictures of Kakashi to ebay

Kakashi: Those pictures will never by seen by the world! ( smashes Sasuke's laptop)

Sasuke: tsk tsk Late as usual... those pictures are being viewed and paid for as we speak

Kakashi:...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (sobs)

After that Naruto Sasuke and Sakura made nearly 500,000 dollars off the pictures. Kakashi was no longer known as the copy cat ninja he was worldwide known as the bridial style ninja and as for gai people begged him ALWAYS to wear pants.

END


End file.
